Everybody's Fool
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: Perfect. That's the only word Inuyasha can use to desribe his girlfriend Kikyo. The perfect girlfriend. The perfect beauty. The perfect scholar. The perfect deception. Rated for mature themes and character death. One Shot


Everybody's Fool

"You're good, go on in," The bouncer said, pulling back the red rope to let Inuyasha in the club. The hanyou ignored him and stepped inside, looking down at his watch. She was probably due here any minute, he'd have to hurry to get out of view. He would have worn the concealment ring to hide his hanyou features, but that would also dull his senses, and he'd need them to be sure that he would see what he came for.

A steel catwalk circled the dance floor overhead, allowing a perfect vantage point. Inuyasha climbed up the stairs to the steel floor and found a point where he could see the entrance of the club clearly. He noticed a waitress walk by with a drink on a tray, and swiped it, tossing her a couple of bills when she protested. He wasn't sure what type of drink it was, although he was sure it was schnapps of some kind. He didn't care, as long as it had alcohol. He saw the club door open again, and smelt her long before he saw her.

"Kikyo," He growled. The woman he had been dating for three years, and openly loved. Everyone did, usually. His co-workers at the construction firm each jokes, telling him to tell them if he broke up with her and give them her phone number. His parents adored her, and Inuyasha was sure his mother had already started planning the wedding before the night was through. His friends loved her, his family loved her, except his brother who barely even had a facial expression. Everyone did.

He couldn't blame them really. Kikyo just had an air about her. A few people were just born with a natural charisma. Kikyo was one of them. She was beautiful with satin black hair down her back, alabaster skin and a figure a supermodel would dream of. She was a college graduate with a degree in history, was athletic with several archery trophies, and wasn't above a night out or in. For all intents and purposes, she was…Inuyasha couldn't think of a word other than 'perfect'.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

Tonight he had told her he had paperwork to do at the office, a ruse to spy on her. For weeks he had lain in bed awake past midnight, wondering where she was. She always came back and was there cooking breakfast the next day. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to make of it, until he found the black tube-top and red miniskirt in the closet under the photo albums. The clothes reeked of sweat, alcohol and smoke, and he knew right then and there something was wrong, Kikyo never smoked or drank as far as he knew.

He watched as Kikyo, clad in the outfit he had found in the closet, walked through the club, her hips swinging. Maybe it was his imagination, but the crowd nearly parted for her as she sat down at the bar and leaned over the counter at the bartender, a handsome man with black hair not unlike her own. Inuyasha walked along the catwalk to get closer, straining to pick out his girlfriend's voice from the myriad of sounds.

"You're early," The bartender said, smiling and sliding a strawberry daiquiri across to her.

"Inu's working late today," Kikyo explained. "Surely Naraku, you of all people don't mind me…coming early." Inuyasha's nostrils flared as Naraku shrugged and picked up the hand on the counter, pressing his lips to the back.

"My shift is ending. Wanna dance before we go?" He grinned. Kikyo stood up and led him to the floor.

_Just what we all need_

_  
More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

Inuyasha leaned over the catwalk, glaring down as Kikyo pulled Naraku flush against her back, deliberately gyrating her hips and grinding backwards. Naraku put his hands on her hips, guiding her movements on the darkness of the club floor. A smile slid up Kikyo's ruby lips as Naraku kissed her bare shoulder.

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

Everything clicked. The late nights, her sudden working of the late shift at the diner, why she had started wearing the revolting perfume even when he told her it made him sneeze. How couldn't he have seen it, why else? Why wear so much of the disgusting scent, other than covering up the scent of another? He, off all creatures, should have seen the sign right there.

A small crowd had started to form on the edge of the dance floor as Kikyo spun around, leaning back and throwing a leg up over Naraku's shoulder, giving him and several behind him a generous view. Naraku cupped the small of her back as he leaned down, kissing her midriff.

_Look here she comes now_

_  
Bow down and stare in wonder_

_  
Oh how we love you_

Inuyasha dug his claws into the metal railing and relishing the groan of metal that resulted. His ears had flattened to his skull, and he couldn't but growl as Kikyo flung herself back up, wrapping a hand around Naraku's neck. Something he'd very much like to do himself at the moment.

His best friend Kouga had told him that any man would kill to have a woman like Kikyo. Intelligence, class and beauty were three qualities next to impossible to find in any one person. At the time, Inuyasha had agreed. Now he wished Kouga was here right now, he'd kill him for lying to him like that.

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_  
But now I know she_

Never was and never will be

How many people knew? Surely her friends at work, what if he had called looking for her? She had gone to a bar one night with him and a few friends, shot some pool. Had she been whispering her little exploits to his friends while he had been pissing or chalking up his stick? Had she danced with them like she was with Naraku when he had been pulling their car to the doors?

_  
You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

The song stopped, and Kikyo pulled Naraku into a deep kiss, the scent of arousal, male and female alike, wafting to the hanyou above despite the other scents in the club. He fought to keep his youkai under control, his eyes flashing. It screamed at him to kill Naraku, for touching his property, and punish her for betraying him. If the club hadn't been crowded with witnesses and youkai security guards, he would jump down there and rip Naraku apart.

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

Naraku and Kikyo stepped off the dance floor and headed to the exit. A drop of crimson blood splashed on the floor in their wake, the liquid dripping down Inuyasha's fingers as his claws dug into his palms. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. It was no use. He tried every anger management and stress technique he had ever heard of. Nothing was working. He turned and stalked down the catwalk, letting Kikyo and Naraku leave before following them.

_I know the truth now_

_  
I know who you are_

_  
And I don't love you anymore_

He stepped into the parking lot and climbed inside his car, watching at his girlfriend and Naraku got in another car at the other end of the lot. He turned on the engine and waited, watching as they drove near him and turned to head to the street. He slammed his foot down so hard it almost went through the car floor, the vehicle surging forward. He noted Naraku turned and stare as the cars collided.

Naraku's car spun away, the driver's side crumpling like paper. Inuyasha's airbag inflated, and he slashed it to shreds to stare at the wreck. Naraku lay slumped against what was left of his window, a large smear of blood on the glass. Through the shattered mess, Inuyasha saw the passenger door wide open, and he stepped out of his car.

_It never was and never will be_

_  
You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

He slowly walked around Naraku's wreck, vaguely noticing the crowd of patrons in front of the club screaming for help. He ignored them and walked to the passenger's side. Kikyo lay on the pavement a few feet from the car, crying and clutching her ankle, some shard of material lodged in it. Inuyasha stepped up to her, watching with satisfaction as she froze when his shadow loomed over her.

Kikyo's head slowly craned up, her eyes widening at the hanyou above. Inuyasha's youkai growled with pleasure at the obvious fear, and he let his lip curl into a snarl. Kikyo back up along the pavement, staring up at him. Inuyasha felt one last pang of sadness for his girlfriend, and sat back, his youkai demanding control, but he refused. This was his. He wanted to be coherent for this. His eyes flashed red, and Kikyo let out a scream into the night as he let out a snarl of fury.

A few moments later Kikyo slumped to the side, her head covered by a few strands of hair, matted with blood.

_It never was and never will be_

_  
You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_  
You're not real and you can't save me_

_  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_


End file.
